spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Undercover Star
'''Undercover Star '''is the 2nd episode of the series StarForce. It was supposed to release in December (the same month episode 1 aired), but kept getting delayed, so it releases January 2nd, 2020. Plot Patrick and Rod are sent to spy on Algae United. Transcript The episode begins with Patrick in the shower, singing the theme song to SpongeBob SquarePants. Suddenly, Patrick's phone goes off, and Patrick grunts as he steps out of the shower fully-clothed. Patrick answers the phone and it's the Director, who begins by saying "greetings, Patrick," but he soon realises Patrick is soaked, and says "er, did you take a shower with your clothes on?" "Yeah. Don't you?" The Director pauses for a little bit and then continues by saying "anyway, we have a very important mission for you to do. Report at the base immediately." Patrick's phone hangs up and Patrick gets in his agent costume and climbs into the toilet and flushes it. At the Base, the Director is playing Chess with another member. Patrick falls from a tube in the roof. The Director puts the game away which angers another member, who mumbles "i was gonna freakin' win" under his breath. "Ah, welcome, Patrick," the Director says calmly. The shot cuts to Patrick, who is still soaked from the shower, and he says "good morning, Director." Rod stumbles into the building putting his uniform on and he falls on his face. He gets up and says "sorry I'm late! You said you had a mission?" The Director says, "yes, I do," and pulls down a projection screen. "You see, after you two stopped Algae United from destroying the Bank, they have been very quiet and we haven't heard from them since." "Maybe they're planning something," says Rod, and the Director says "yes, of course they're planning something!" The Director pulls the screen back up and says to Patrick and Rod, "That's why I need you two to go undercover in Algae United's base, disguised as new members, so you can find out what they're doing." The director throws really poorly made Plankton costumes on the table and Rod and Patrick put them on. "Where are their base," asks Rod, and the Director says, "at the Chum Bucket." "Aye aye, sir," says Rod as he and Patrick run outside, and the director says, "now everyone else get the board games" after they leave. Cut to Patrick and Rod walking up to the Chum Bucket. "This costume is so warm," Rod complains. "Tell me about it," Patrick says, while visibly red. When they approach the Chum Bucket, they knock on the door, and Plankton answers it. "What do you want?!" he angrily says. "Yes, hello," Patrick says, "we're plankton and we would like to join your organisation here." "Aren't you a little, er, big to be plankton," asks Plankton. "Uh, no?" Patrick says. After a brief moment, Plankton says, "okay, I guess we can undergo the recruitment proces- WAIT, you're not spies are you?" "What?! That's ridiculous!" shouts Rod. Plankton, with suspicion and hesitance, invites them in. Cut to inside Plankton's Lab, where other members of Algae United are sitting at a table. Plankton walks in with Patrick and Rod and says "gentlemen, before we continue our plotting, we have got some plankton who want to join our organisation." "How do you know they ain't spies," says an Algae United member, and Plankton says, "we really don't, but I'm trusting them when they say they aren't. You two, sit down at the table." Rod and Patrick try to sit down but crush 2 planktons who were sitting in the chairs. Plankton sighs before continuing his discussion. Patrick gets out a notepad. "So, Gentlemen," he begins, "as you know, a month ago those freaks at StarForce foiled our bank bombing plan." The plankton at the table all groan in anger. "So, gentlemen, our next plan will be in total secret, so there is no way we could be caught. Yes, we will be rigging the upcoming election." Rod falls from his seat in shock from this, and Patrick pulls him up. "Uh, are you okay," asks Plankton, and Rod says, "yes, I am." "Moving on," Plankton begins, "we will make sure Joe Krabs wins the election so he can put forward his far-right plans." The plankton cheer, and Patrick stands up saying, "excuse us, we, uh, need to use the restroom." "We do," asks Rod, and Plankton says, "it's to the left of the lab door." They approach the lab exit, but Rod's plankton costume gets caught on a coat hanger and it rips off. The plankton all gasp in shock as Rod frantically tries to put his costume back on. "We are so screwed," mumbles Patrick. Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:2020 Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:StarForce